


Before You Leave

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cowboy Husbands, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Billy wakes that morning knowing something was different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know that flask? Yeah. The flask is their wedding ring don't even deny.
> 
> First foray into writing this pairing :)

Billy wakes that morning knowing something was different. It's not in the way Goody's heartbeat thrummed underneath his cheek or the way the fingers that card through his hair were suspiciously too steady. It is not how Goody smiled a shade too wide when he kissed him good morning, or in the way Goody held him a little too tight. 

It takes him half a day to figure it out, but when he does, he makes a quick job of dragging Goody into their room by the back of his shirt collar. "You're leaving." He says evenly. To anyone else, Billy is a vision of relaxed calmness. To Goody, this levelled tone is but a facade.

"I am." Goody says. There is no need for hiding. He reaches for Billy's cheek, cradling it in his palm. "I am."

Billy turns, resisting the urge to kill something. "Aren't you going to tell me to stay?" Goody grabs him by the wrist. The callouses of his hand bringing him back to a different memory of Goody pinning him down to the bed. It takes much for Billy not to respond.

As it is, Billy just tugs his hand away before he can reveal too much. Goody, after all, is one of the very few people still living who knows all his tells. 

"What's the point? You've made up your mind."

Goody comes close, wrapping an arm around his waist. Burying his face in his shoulder, Goody whispers, muffled by skin, "Tell me to stay. And I will."

Billy turns his head away. "But I won't." Unfolding himself from Goody's embrace, he leaves, stalking out to the edge of town to stab at the training dummies.

When he stumbles back into their darkness room, drunk and aided by Chisolm, he spots it glinting in the moonlight. That damned flask. If Chisolm notices the way his breath hitches as he curls his fingers around it, he does not say.

"You forgot this!" He crows when Goody throws himself down next to him. There is about a million other things he needs to say. But they're all lost in the way Goody smiles at the sight of the silver catching the dusty sun. 

He reckons they'll have enough time after this anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I have many Cowboy Husbands feel. Many.
> 
>  
> 
> [I have a Tumblr](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
